villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mister Clean
Mister Clean was an ultra-violent opponent of the popular Marvel comics superhero team, the X-Men, being a sadistic anti-mutant terrorist he would become one of the X-Men's more recent and deadly opponents - aiding the Church of Humanity in enacting a massacre upon several mutants : he code-named himself "Mister Clean" as a mark of his twisted occupation as a "genetic cleaner" (basically a genocidal shock-trooper). History Mister Clean was an anti-mutant madman "employed" by the Church of Humanity to massacre a group of mutants in London who lived underground (very similar to the Morlocks) - seeing potential in Mister Clean's blood-thirsty racism they went as far as giving his skin a chemical-alteration so he could better face mutants in battle. Thus armed with a flamethrower, impervious skin and a near-infinite hatred of all things mutant Mister Clean went underground and massacred many of London's most vulnerable mutants - alerting the X-Men in the process. Unprepared for their first encounter with the madman the X-Men were defeat and Mister Clean went as far as stabbing Angel's wings and mocking the heroes as he wandered off to kill more innocents, leaving the heroes for dead. Yet the X-Men would not give up and soon encountered Mister Clean again, who was delighted at the chance to kill them off for good - he would engage in a vicious fight with Wolverine and became extremely arrogant, stating the mutant could not even dent his skin despite Wolverine's infamous Adamantium claws : knowing he could not defeat Mister Clean by fair means Wolverine employed brains over brawn, slicing Mister Clean's backpack, covering the terrorist in flammable liquids that Wolverine proceeded to set alight using a zippo.. thus Mister Clean was burned to death, ending his rampage. Personality a sadistic, merciless murderer by heart Mister Clean saw himself as a man destined to cleanse the world of what he viewed as "mutant filth" - in his eyes any deviation from the "norm" was to be put to death by his hands : in a common hypocresy amongst anti-mutant humans he was willing to undergo experiments to gain superhuman abilities despite hating superhuman beings simply for existing. Powers and Abilities Mister Clean was a merciless killer armed with a flamethrower by which to murder his victims, he also had his skin chemically-altered by the Church of Humanity - allowing him to be virtually impervious to all harm, even Adamantium (though he was not immune to burns, as this was Wolverine's ultimate means to end the terrorist's life and stop his rampage). Gallery MisterClean.PNG Trivia *Mister Clean and his massacre is a parallel to the infamous Morlock Massacre performed by Mister Sinister and his gang years previously, unlike the Morlock Massacre the recent massacre was a human-on-mutant hate crime (while the Morlock Massacre was ultimately a mutant-on-mutant hate crime). *Mister Clean being an English citizen was partially to try and make the Church of Humanity seem like a global threat by having agents and influence across multiple nations. Category:Terrorists Category:Marvel Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Supervillains Category:Delusional Category:Genocidal Category:Sadists Category:Hypocrites